militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andy Pilney
| birth_place = Frontenac, Kansas | death_date = | death_place = Kenner, Louisiana | alma_mater = | player_sport1 = Football | player_years2 = 1933–1935 | player_team2 = Notre Dame | player_sport3 = Baseball | player_years4 = 1934–1936 | player_team4 = Notre Dame | player_years5 = 1936 | player_team5 = Boston Bees | player_years6 = 1936 | player_team6 = Syracuse Chiefs | player_years7 = 1937 | player_team7 = Columbia Senators | player_years8 = 1937 | player_team8 = Scranton Miners | player_years9 = 1938 | player_team9 = Indianapolis Indians | player_years10 = 1939 | player_team10 = Erie Sailors | player_years11 = 1939 | player_team11 = Hartford Bees | player_positions = Halfback (football) Outfielder (baseball) | coach_sport1 = Football | coach_years2 = 1942 | coach_team2 = Washington University (backfield) | coach_years3 = 1946–1953 | coach_team3 = Tulane (backfield) | coach_years4 = 1954–1961 | coach_team4 = Tulane | overall_record = 25–49–6 | bowl_record = | tournament_record = | championships = | awards = | coaching_records = }} |birth_place=Frontenac, Kansas |death_date= |death_place=Kenner, Louisiana |debutleague = MLB |debutdate=June 12 |debutyear=1936 |debutteam=Boston Bees |finalleague = MLB |finaldate=June 26 |finalyear=1936 |finalteam=Boston Bees |statleague = MLB |stat1label=Games played |stat1value=3 |stat2label=At bats |stat2value=2 |stat3label=Strikeouts |stat3value=1 |teams= *Boston Bees (1936) }} Antone James "Andy" Pilney (January 19, 1913 – September 15, 1996) was an American football coach and player of football and baseball. He played football and baseball at the University of Notre Dame in the mid-1930s and then professional baseball from 1936 to 1939. Pilney had a three-game stint in Major League Baseball with the Boston Bees in July 1936. He served as the head football coach at Tulane University from 1954 to 1961, compiling a record of 25–49–6. College playing career Pilney played football as a halfback at Notre Dame. In 1935, he led the Irish to a come-from-behind win against top-ranked Ohio State in a contest considered to be a "Game of the Century". Pilney was selected by the Detroit Lions in the third round (26th overall pick) of the 1936 NFL Draft. Professional baseball career Pilney began his professional baseball career in as an outfielder. While he spent most of the season with the minor league Syracuse Chiefs, he played three games with the Boston Bees in July. He appeared twice as a pinch hitter and once as a pinch runner, but did not play the field. He continued to play in the minors until . Coaching career Pilney began his college football coaching career in 1942 when he was hired as backfield coach at Washington University in St. Louis. Head coaching record References Category:1913 births Category:1996 deaths Category:American football halfbacks Category:Baseball outfielders Category:Boston Bees players Category:Minor league baseball players Category:Erie Sailors players Category:Hartford Bees players Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:Notre Dame Fighting Irish baseball players Category:Notre Dame Fighting Irish football players Category:Scranton Miners players Category:Syracuse Chiefs players Category:Tulane Green Wave football coaches Category:Washington University Bears football coaches Category:High school football coaches in the United States Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Sportspeople from Chicago, Illinois Category:People from Frontenac, Kansas Category:Players of American football from Illinois Category:Baseball players from Illinois